the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mae MacDonald Moves In
Mae MacDonald Moves In is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in April 2015 and is the first episode of Season 3. Plot The episode opens at Colham Park, where Harry Smith stuffs James Smith into a huge bin. Grace Smith yells at him for the act and explains that Mae MacDonald will be staying at their house for a week while her parents are on holiday in Anjuna-on-Beats. Harry Smith walks home, raging. Later that day, Mae arrives at Harry's house. Harry finds out that she is sleeping in his bedroom; he frets about her spying on him, taking his drugs and flicking through his Zapper Rapper and Horrid Henty comics. She starts bossing Harry around the second her parents leave the house. He sneakily yet powerfully farts at James, who is carrying Mae's stuff upstairs; he drops everything down the stairs. Harry blames James for the mishap, and Mae spits mucus over James' face. At dinnertime, Mae moans because they are eating garden weeds instead of HFC. Harry uses another fart to launch a fistful of weeds at Mae, however she farts them away at James and Harry gets accused of it. He then growls like a monster. Bedtime rolls around and Harry has to sleep in James' room. Mae scares Harry by putting worms in his sleeping bag. He then gets a plan to take advantage of the whiny girl's uncontrolled snooping and get rid of her once and for all. The next morning, "Lat's Goe" by will.i.steal blares through the house at six o'clock. Mae is dancing to the 'music' while Harry plays one of his Murderers CDs to drown it out. Grace is forced to make her breakfast early. As the coast is now clear, Harry writes in his diary that he is worried Mae will stuff James in a park bin, the stinky nappy boy will never tell on her and his life will be over thanks to her. He deliberately leaves it where it can be easily seen; Mae peeks inside when she returns. This gives Harry time to send an email to Mae's parents, lying that she vomited all over the kitchen, blared loud music around the house and tried to fart on Harry's back. Mae crams James in a bin at Colham Park. When Grace questions where he is, Harry admits where Mae has taken him. She rushes out with Liam Smith to rescue him. Harry quickly runs to the bathroom, grabs a TV magazine and flushes it down the toilet, blocking it up. His parents and James soon return and the latter confesses that Mae put him in the bin. She tries to cover herself, however Harry lies that she blocked the toilet by stuffing a TV magazine down there; Grace looks inside the bowl and becomes furious. There is a knock on the front door - Liam answers it to see Mae's angry parents. They mention the email and drag her out kicking and screaming. Grace and Liam are relieved that Mae is finally out of their house. Although Harry admits to sending the email, he doesn't get punished whatsoever! He even gets pocket money for his act. Music *Metal Slug 3 - Himitsu Factory (plays when Grace and Liam run to rescue James from the bin) Trivia *Harry initially thinks Mae is blasting a dubstep remix of 'Pain is Gain' by The Murderers that Patrick McCrae made and starts to break out into a dubstep dance. After he realises it is in fact 'Lat's Goe' (will.i.steal's ripoff version), he screams "I MUST BE DESTROYED!" while he plays his Murderers CD. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Legacy episodes